Untiltled
by Ivory Force
Summary: Gender for some is a question. For others, it is a fact. For Bella it's a bit of both. Read to see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Renma ½**.

"Are you sure you want to go live with your dad, sweetheart? You can back out anytime. You know, your dad will understand," Mom cries into my ear, as she hugs me close. Mom has been freaking out since I announced that I was going to live with Dad. It isn't me or Dad, she's worried about. It's my 'complications' that she's worried about.

"I know, Mom. But you and Phil need y'all's space. Y'all are newlyweds. You deserve time to celebrate and God knows I don't want to hear it. Plus I get to spend more time with Dad and it will give Phil some time to get used to the situation that is my life. It's a good thing for everyone," I tell her excitedly,all while trying to console her. I love spending time with Dad. It's nice, quiet, and simple. With Mom, everything is a whirlwind, in a good way, of course. Something's always happening, whether it be a new hobby or a meal with a mind of its own. It's fun but everyone needs a break sometime.

"Are you sure, though? This will be the first time we'll be apart for longer than a summer," she says, holding me tighter. I knew this was going to be hard, but I feel my eyes start to burn with pent up tears. I have to stay strong, though. Someone has to. I'm going to miss Mom, but it'll be worth it. For both of us to have some time to ourselves. I'll have to pull out the big guns, if I want to get anywhere.

"Just think about it. You and Phil having alone time together. Without anyone to bug you," I tell her as I comfort her. I can feel her shaking slow, so I know it worked. She lets go of me as we hear my flight being called. Phil embraces me and whispers a thank you into my ear. I lean in and whisper, "She's all yours now. Take care of her for me." He nods and smiles gently. Not wanting to be outdone, Mom grabs me and gives me a quick strangling hug then rushes me to my plane. As I walk towards the door, I can hear my mom yelling the regular parent sayings, like "Don't talk to strangers", "Wear a sweater", "Make sure to brush your teeth", you know stuff like that. The last thing I hear from her is " **I** l **ove you."** So I yell back as the door is closing, " _I LOVE_ _YOU, TOO_."

The plane ride is unexciting. I just pop in my headphones and listen to some music. What kind you ask? I have absolutely no idea. I slept through most of it. Now, I'm being woken by some flight attendant, who thinks it's okay to blatantly check someone out.

"Would you like some help with your bag, Sir? Or maybe you would like my number?" she says as she hands me a slip of paper. She is dressed in a regular flight attendant outfit, but it looks to be wrinkled as if she had just rolled around in leaves. Her makeup is overly done and smeared. She is leaning as if she is trying to share the same body as me. My conclusion is …. Slut.

"Now, why would I want to even entertain the idea of fucking some wanton whore, who has probably been with half the people around the world and has a likely possibility of having some STDs?" I answer in disgust. She pulls back startled and angry. She drops my bag onto my head and storms out.

I roll my eyes and leave. When you put yourself on the line like that, you open yourself up to criticism. It's not my fault that she just so happened to subject herself to it when I'm cranky.

Now in the baggage claim area, I begin to look for Dad. The moment I spot him, I yell, "Dad!" He laughs and walks over to hug me. After a short awkward bear hug, I begin to laugh. It is just so familiar and Dad-like that it makes me laugh. Dad hasn't really changed much. It's wonderful. As I continue to laugh, Dad joins me. Perhaps he's realized how great this is. Or perhaps he's realized how crazy I am. Or maybe it's a little bit of both.

The ride home is had brought the police cruiser. That had also made me laugh with its familiarity. After cooking a meal for us two and getting my welcome home present ( which I seriously love), I went to sleep, waiting for my first day of school to come. Did I mention that I love my truck? Because I do. Alot.

 _Please review. I would like to know what y'all think. Thanks for reading, guys._


	2. Up for Adoption Sadly

Hey, everyone. It's been a long time. Sorry for not updating. I have news. I realize I don't have the attention span to finish any of my stories, so I'm putting all of my stories up for adoption. If you have any interest in adopting please message me. I really would like for someone to take good care of my stories. I just realized although I like to write, I can't do chapter stories, only oneshots. I love my stories and I know they will never be finished if left in my care. I would love to see others' remake it into their own. If any of you would like a prompt of some kind, just message me. Thank you all for reading and staying with me for all this time. I'm so sorry I was unable to meet your expectations.

Ivory


End file.
